In conventional power generation systems, each generation unit in power generation plants is controlled separately. For example, each of the generation units has teams of five or six operators, and the teams take turns in duty, so as to quickly cope with abnormal incidents. Since operation automation in the power generation stations has advanced, the number of operators required for each generation unit has decreased.
However, the operation management system for each generation unit still remains persistently, which results in increase required number of operators proportionately to the scale of the power generation stations (or the number of the generation units.
In order to improve such a s situation, a general monitor-control system has been proposed as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-356094. By this system, a plurality of generation units of a plurality of power generation plants are monitored and controlled with fewer operators more efficiently and safely.
However, there is fear that the operators may take wrong subjects to be monitored and controlled by mistake, because a same monitor-control system can monitor and control a plurality of generation units. To prevent operation mistakes, a a single man-machine interface might be allocated for each generation unit so as to monitor and control the generation unit in one-to-one basis. However, such a system would require many display devices for all generation units, which would require wide area for arranging the display devices and would cost much.
The operators and the general monitor-control system might be divided into groups of the similar operation states of the generation units and the grouping might be changed depending on the change in operation states. However, such grouping would cause mistakes in operation and recognition, because the disclosed general monitor-control system does not have functions adapted for such grouping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide general monitor-control system, which can monitor and control a plurality of electric power generation units with smaller number of operators efficiently and safely.